אובי (Hebrew dub)
אובי (romanized as Obi) is the Hebrew dub of Oobi. The dub first aired on BabyTV, an Israeli channel for young kids, in September 2004. It was a part of the channel's regular lineup until mid-2010. (source 1), (source 2) BabyTV's website had two different pages for the show, both with videos of the Hebrew intro. The original show page featured some activities based on the show, like printable googly eyes to make homemade Oobi puppets. (source) The newer show page, which is still live as of 2019, only features a video. (source) It also aired on Nickelodeon Israel from 2008 to 2011. On Nick Israel, the show started airing in early 2008. From April to mid-June, it was only shown on Saturdays at 7:45 and 8:22 AM. (source) From June until August 31, it was shown daily at 7:45 AM. (source) In September 2008, the show started airing at different times on weekdays: once at 8:10 AM on Mondays, and twice at 8:10 and 9:15 AM from Tuesday to Friday. (source) This schedule continued throughout 2009, with some changes depending on holidays/events. On certain days, the timeslot was changed to two airings at 6:55 and 7:35 AM. (source) In 2010, Oobi was only shown at 9:15 AM each day. (source) It was taken off the schedule sometime in mid-2011. : From BabyTV: אובי וחבריו הם בובות, המשוחקות על ידי ידיים המאובזרות בעיניים. הם חיים בבית ומתפקדים כמשפחה אנושית לכל דבר. הם משחקים, לומדים, משתוללים וצוחקים ממש כמו ילדים. החוויות והמשחקים שלהם לקוחים מעולם הפעוטות ומעוררים את הזדהות הצופים דרך ההומור והנגיעה ביומיומי והמוכר. : Translation: Oobi and his friends are puppets, played by hands outfitted with eyes. They live at home and act like a human family in every respect. They play, learn, go wild, and laugh just like children. Their experiences and games are taken from the world of toddlers and strike a chord with viewers through humor and daily familiarities. Both seasons of long-form episodes were dubbed in Hebrew. As with most dubs, the shorts weren't dubbed or shown in Israel. Known airings: (most are missing) *April 19, 2008 at 7:45 AM and 8:22 AM (source) *June 15, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *June 16, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *July 8, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *July 9, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *July 11, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *July 12, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *August 27, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *August 31, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *September 1, 2008 at 8:10 AM (source) *September 2, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *September 3, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *September 4, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *September 5, 2008 at 7:45 AM (source) *September 12, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *October 11, 2008 at 6:55 AM and 7:35 AM (source) *December 2, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *December 31, 2008 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *January 16, 2009 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *January 18, 2009 at 8:10 AM and 9:15 AM (source) *February 7, 2009 at 6:55 AM and 7:35 AM (source) *July 3, 2009 at 9:15 AM (source) *August 30, 2009 at 9:15 AM (source) *April 28, 2010 at 9:15 AM (source) *May 11, 2010 at 9:15 AM (source) The Hebrew theme has similar lyrics to the original opening song. It was recorded by the Hebrew voice actor and singer Uzi Fox. Lyrics: Original= :אובי דומה לי :אובי הוא כמוך :אובי יש הרבה דברים גדולים שהוא יעשה :אומה היא אחותו :הוא גדול והיא קטנה :קאקו הוא החבר הכי טוב שלו :גראמפו אוהב את כולם :אה, אובי! אובי, אובי, אובי, אובי, אובי :יש לו הרבה דברים לראות :יש לו הרבה דברים לעשות :והוא תמיד חבר שלך |-|English translation= :Oobi is like me :Oobi is like you :Oobi has many great things that he will do :Uma is his sister :He is big and she is small :Kako is his best friend :Grampu loves all of them :Ah, Oobi! Oobi, Oobi, Oobi, Oobi, Oobi! :He has many things to see :And has many things to do :And he is always friends with you Oobi - Theme Song (Season 1; Hebrew) Oobi - Theme Song (Season 2; Hebrew) *Article from September 2004. Mentions the premiere of the dub. *Article from July 2005, talking about BabyTV and its dub of Oobi. *Original page on BabyTV for Oobi (2007) *Newer page on BabyTV (2010) *Nick Israel program guide *Dubbing resume for Shiri Lotan Category:Dubs